No'onoo
by waikiki23
Summary: She listened on the intercom, thinking, as Danny begged her not to take his visitation with his daughter away.


**No'ono'o**

By: Waikiki23

_**Summary: She listened on the intercom, thinking, as Danny begged her not to take his visitation with his daughter away. **_

_A/N - This is a tag to episode 1.03 Malama Ka' Aina. I wondered just what Rachel was thinking when Danny was begging her to not take visitation with Grace from him. This is a result of that muse. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own anything, but Danny is definitely on my list. All bold and italicized is actual dialog from the episode. No copyright infringement intended. _

"_**Rachel, just hear me out."**_

Those five words caught her off guard. She hadn't heard him say that in a long time. The first time he had used those words was when he had begged her not to leave him the first time he had been shot after they had been married only for about a year. She stayed, praying that she would never have to go through that experience again.

But being a detective's wife took its toll on her. By the time he had been shot the second time, which was after Grace had just turned seven, she knew she couldn't take it anymore. He used those five little words again. But this time, his begging didn't stop her from leaving. It was not long after he was released from the hospital that she had taken Grace and had moved out of the apartment in Hoboken.

The last time she heard him say those words was when she informed him that they were moving to Hawaii, two months after she had married Stan. He begged her not to go. Begged her not to take Grace half way across the world and away from him. She never could _not_ listen to him when he used that tone and those five little words with her. However, she didn't always listen to what he said. But now, now she was listening intently.

"_**Before you sic your lawyers on me trying to take Grace away from me, I want to remind you of something." **_

She smiled slightly, remembering Grace telling her the other day that Danno got a new ringtone for her mom's attorney. She knew he hated her lawyer's guts, calling him Lord Vader at all possible times. When she found out that his ringtone on her ex-husband's phone was the Imperial March, she had to laugh. But she would never tell Danny that to his face.

"_**I moved, 5000 miles so that I could see Grace twice a week. Twice a week, okay, that's 48 hours 52 times a year for a grand total of 2500 hours. When you factor in sleep and school, I can really only count on about 400 hours of real face time each year. And its only going to shrink when she starts making friends, then she goes off to college. So ultimately, that does not leave me with a lot of time to spend with my daughter. Not as much as I would want."**_

She could tell he had done his homework, because, quite frankly, Danny was horrible at math. There was no way he had done that on the spot and in his head. When they were first married, when balancing the checkbook, what took her about ten, fifteen minutes, took him over an hour and half. She could tell he had been thinking about the exchange they had over the phone the day of the shooting at the football field. But it didn't really dawn on her until now that he really didn't get to see Grace all that much. What she took for granted, like bedtimes and homework, he cherished ever so much. And he wanted to have an active share in her life.

"_**But I never complained, I never complained because every single one of those minutes reminds me of what I am doing and why I am here. That little girl is my life."**_

A stray tear fell down her face as she listened to Danny, his emotion coming through his voice, the emotion she knew that was running high through him. Her heart ached for the pain he had obviously been feeling since her attorney contacted him. She knew he was a good cop, one that made the world their daughter lived in a better and safer place. He was also a wonderful father to their daughter. He truly treasured the time he got to spend with Grace each week. Ever since the divorce, Grace was obviously the focal point of his life, the one thing he adored. His job working on the Five-0 task force was something he loved, yes, but it filled in the time until he could be with Grace.

"_**So I am asking you, I am begging you, Rachel to please, please just be kind. Don't take her away from me. That's all."**_

She wiped the tear away, glancing over at her attorney who was standing about five feet from the main intercom system. "Please tell him I am dropping the petition."

"Anything you say Mrs. Edwards," he replied. He had watched his client as her ex-husband begged for his visitation rights. He knew that she would not be going through with the petition, as it would kill not only their daughter, but Grace's father as well.

She then straightened up and, changing her voice slightly, answered into the intercom, _**"I will get Mrs. Rachel for you sir." **_


End file.
